poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and Bloom Meet Balto III: Wings of Change
'' Winnie the Pooh and Bloom Meet Balto III: Wings of Change'' is the final sequel to DisneyAnimeManiac's film Winnie the Pooh Meets Balto and Bloom Meets Balto planned to be re-edted by RatiganRules. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Balto's son Kodi works for the US Mail. Kodi loves his job and his new friends Dusty, Kirby and Ralph. Balto is intrigued by the new bush plane that has arrived in Nome. He wishes to fly, just like the plane. When the pilot Duke offers to take the place of the mail-dogs, Kodi and his friends are worried about losing their jobs. They have a resentment against the pilot. Meanwhile, Boris falls for a female goose named Stella. She asks him to fly with her, but Boris is afraid of heights. He waits until the last moment before he eventually lies to her, claiming that he's suffering from numerous injuries that prevent him from flying. A race is organised between the dog-sled team and the bush plane. Kodi wants his father to lead his team. Balto is not so sure, but after a little convincing from Jenna, he accepts the offer. Not long afterwards, Duke discovers Balto exploring his plane. The two become friends, for Duke knows about how Balto saved the children. The next day, the race is about to begin. Boris boasts to Balto about how he's lied to Stella, unaware that she's right behind him. She becomes very angry and manages to get him stuck in one of the mail bags, which is hoisted onto the plane. The race begins to the town of White Mountain and back. At first, the plane easily overtakes the dogs. But on the way back, the plane mysteriously disappears. The dog team wins the race, and Kodi is confident that his job is secure. But Balto still doubts it, much to his son's dismay. When the plane still hasn't arrived yet, Balto suspects that something has gone wrong. He sets out to rescue Duke, but Kodi refuses to help, saying that Duke is the enemy because he tried to take away Kodi's job. After Balto leaves, Jenna is surprised and angry that Kodi had not gone to help and valued his job over a human life. Kodi realises that it is his duty to help his father. On the way, Balto meets up with Stella, who says that Boris was on the plane too. Stella is angry with Boris, but she is also missing Boris and admits that she was the one who chased him into the mailbag. With the help of Stella, and Muk and Luk, Balto locates the site of the crash, but not before encountering two angry moose. Boris is quickly found, and Stella and the polar bears head for home. Balto stays behind. He finds Duke (whose leg is broken) and tries to haul him back to Nome on a sheet of metal. But on the way back, an ice bridge that Balto is crossing breaks under his feet. Balto and Duke are about to fall into a canyon, but Kodi and his friends arrive just in time to save them both. The dogs help bring Duke back to Nome and Balto is praised as a hero, once again. Stella eventually forgives Boris, and Duke builds a new plane called "Balto Flyer" which Balto flies in with Duke. Trivia *Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Scuttle, Frosty the Snowman, Jaq and Gus, Vanellope von Schweetz, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Napoleon (W.I.T.C.H.), Alvin Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Alvin and the Chipmunks films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid films, the Cinderella films, Wreck-It Ralph, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and The Lion King films. *This film actually takes place after Bloom Meets Balto, which explains Balto and his friends already knowing Bloom and her friends, the Alfea Adventure Crew, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, and Zazu. *Yru17 originally requested RatiganRules to make Winx Club crosovers with the Balto sequels, but he wasn't interested in making any of them and Yru17 is aware that there are some films and TV shows RatiganRules doesn't plan to make Winx Club crossovers of. So the Winx Club characters ended up guest starring in the Winnie the Pooh/Balto sequels instead. *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'', Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman, and Balto III: Wings of Change were produced by Universal Animation Studios (formerly known as Universal Cartoon Studios). Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Yru17